


a Boy and a War

by thedepressedcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, M/M, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Pre-Serum, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Randomness, butnotthatmuch, justlike, other things, wellabit, worldwar2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedepressedcat/pseuds/thedepressedcat
Summary: what if Peter Pevensie was part of ww2what if he was alongside Steve Bucky Peggy and HowardWhat if I started writing a sequel before this was done.... What if I rarely updatedUsed to be called Soldiers FrostCheck out my playlist on you tube! It has no relation to the work but it's what I listen to while I write so... It's called the same thing as the work and my username is my pen name (romeo wolf)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. A knock bringing bad news and a telagram bringing worse

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIII  
> if you like this leave Kudos and Comments I'd love that but it's cool if you don't like it this is my passion project so I can read it so I won't take anything down or stop or whatevea  
> -Romeo Wolf

A/N:This is a little au and at the start Peter is 18 born in 1922 Susan is 17 born in 1925 Edmund is 14 born in 1926 Lucy is 12 born in 1928. So I have to make Peter a little older since to be drafted or enlist in the military you have to be at least 18. Also sorry for any historical inaccuracies this fiction didn't exist and I wanted it. No one else probably cares but... Hey it was fun to write and read.

**Peter's pov January 21nd* 1940**

I wake up bright and early on a Sunday morning in late April. I'm gay for a few moments(sry I had to) why not be? The birds outside our home in Finchley are chirping pleasantly and the mid spring Sun filters through the window to my room. Then my stomach drops. That's right MY room. Our father left a week ago to join the war effort. He's a doctor and says that it's his duty as a British citizen to serve our country. When he left his study was cleared out so now Mums let me have my own room separate from Ed since I'm the eldest. Excitement thoroughly stomped out. I pushed myself out of bed and down the trail to begin making Sunday breakfast for the family. I have to be strong for them till father gets back.

**Peter's pov July 21st* 1940**

I'm in the kitchen helping Mum can some strawberries when there's a wrapping on our front door. I go to open it and see solemn looking men wearing British military uniforms standing in the doorway. The taller one steps forward to me and holds out his hand "Are you Mr. Peter Pevensie?" My palms are sweating and my voice is slightly tremulous. Why could these men be at our door? I desperately hope it's not the reason I think it is. "Yes sir"

I reply. "Glad to meet you Mr.Pevensie I'm Sergeant Baker. Could you please fetch Mrs.Pevensie and come back?" "Yes of course Sergeant. Would you like to come in and sit down while I get mum?" I'm panicking more than my voice shows. If they need me to get mum that must mean... Oh Aslan please don't let this be true. I go into the kitchen where mum sits at the table still delicately packaging the pinkish compote. "Mum" I say "Mum there are two officers from the army here to see us" her head shoots up from tying the twine on top into an intricate bow. "Officers? Pete are you sure?" She sounds scared and shaky, something I don't hear from mum very often. "Y-yes Mum they're in the sitting room now" I sound shaky too "alright then let's go" she says tugging up the corners of her mouth in a smile I know is what she can attempt with a strong comforting smile. We walk back to where Sergeant Baker and the stocky officer are sitting. "It's good to meet you Mrs. Pevensie I'm Sergeant Baker and this is Lance-Corporal Murphy. We're here to bring our sincerest apologies and inform you of your husband John F. Pevensie's death. He was caught by German artillery fire in France on the 12th of June. I really am sorry, he tended my unit for a short while and he was an admirable man. I'm so sorry for your loss." My mum's face is ghostly pale and she seems to be choking on words. I blink back my tears and rub her back soothingly. I reign in my emotions and paint on a thin lipped smile. "Thank you Sergeant and Lance-Corporal'' We really do appreciate it." My mind is racing. How do I tell my siblings about this? I will have to after all I'm the man of the house now. "Well if you and your family will be alright Mr. Pevensie we can get ourselves out" I'd almost forgotten about the Sergeant and Lance-Corporal sitting across from me and my hysterically sobbing mother who I am now completely enveloping with my gangly arms. "Yes, we'll be alright. Thank you Sir'' I say mind preoccupied. The two military officers escort themselves out. I sit there hugging my mother whispering poor recurrence as she cries. A few minutes later Ed wanders in. "Hey Pete I heard a voice-" he cuts himself off mid sentence when he sees mum and I. ``I'll explain Ed can you please go get the girls?" He nods mutely and scalpers out of the room. He's never seen mum like this before. I have but only twice in my life both times when I was walking past her and Father's room and heard her quietly crying. Once when my Aunt Ida passed away and again when Father left this January. A moment later Ed comes back in with the girls. I scoop Lucy up into my lap even though she's twelve now. She curls up into me sensing an emotional blow coming Ed perches on the back of the sofa and Susan sits on my other side of me from mum with her for now still her dignified posture and face. "Those two people who just came on were." I have to pause for a moment viciously willing myself not to let a tear slip. "They were Officers from the army they came to tell us that father." I swallow again as I watch my siblings faces fall. "Was caught in artillery fire in June." Susan slumps against my side all pretence lost. Tears leave red tracks down a sniffling Edmonds face and I pull him closer. Lu curls deeper into me soaking my nice work shirt with tears and snot she trembles like a delicate brittle leaf. I'm reminded that she's still a little girl. She might be Queen Lucy the valiant in Narnia but here she's just my little sister Luc who loves the pancakes I make on Sunday mornings and who's favorite thing is to curl up all four of us on the couch and read stories of a magical (if still real) land far away from the troubles of England and World War 2. Edmund whispers a little. He too is still my baby brother. At the meat age of 14 he shouldn't be troubled with such things. He should be off at school doing homework and making friends far away from bombs and dead fathers. Susan is not as young as either of them but no matter what she likes to pretend at her fancy parties and shopping trips with her larger than life friends she's still so innocent. I feel a strong surge of protectiveness over my siblings and mum so I pull them closer to me. Praying to Aslan too gives me strength enough to help them through this huge loss. We sit in silence for what seems like an eon until a red faced Ed looks to me with his sad brown eyes and sniffs "So he's really not coming back home?" He asks. My heart melts the last bit at this and I have to bite my nails into my palm to keep from bursting into sobs right then and there. I shake my head sadly at him "No Ed I'm sorry. He's not coming home." Ed looks so sad but he's stopped crying and so has Sue. I look over to my mother and she seems to have tired herself out having slumped against my side fast asleep. I cradle Lucy to me as I stand up still able to lift her tiny body even as she's this old. Luc may have a wise soul but she's still my little Luc. Ed gets up and so does Sue. I put on my best strong face and smile at them in what I hope is an encouraging way. "Why don't I make some pancakes for us? " I ask as I cover mum with the blanket draped over the arm of the sofa. "Sure" sniffs Ed drying his tears. "Alright." Sue says, straightening her posture again. I look down at the crying ball in my arms. "That sound good to you Luc?" I ask tenderly. I hear a muffled "Mhmm'' from the bundle in my arms so I carry her into the kitchen while Ed follows hopping up on the counter and Susan sits herself at the kitchen table picking up a knitting project from earlier. I prepare the batter with one hand but all considering I think I do a pretty good job. I get Lucy to emerge from her nest in my arms to eat something and she seems to be calming down from the original stress of the situation. I try to keep my siblings distracted throughout the day. Later my mum wakes up but I insist on letting her rest and talk with Sue about some ideas they'd had to help the war effort. I prepare soup with chicken beans chard and potatoes and quickly leave the cleaning to Sue upon her incicitence. Then I walk up stairs and shut the door. Once I'm sure that no one can see me and that everyone is downstairs I sit on my bed and break down crying myself to sleep.

**Brief interlude of Susan's POV July 21st 1940**

_ Dear Journal, _

_ I'm really worried about Peter. Today when we found out about Father he hadn't cried at all even though everyone else had. He had looked so strong and brave. Ready to put up a fight. Yet I know that's not true how I possibly could be. We just found out that our father is gone and that he has to be the man of the family. He must be upset and yet he doesn't show it. Today after he left the kitchen to go back upstairs I followed him and his when he checked to make sure he was alone. Then he closed the door and I swear I heard him crying. I wish he would let me help but I know that when things like this comes up he shuts into himself and provides support to everyone else then hides his emotions because he feels like he has to be a good older brother to us even though letting us help him is not being weak I wish I could get him to understand that. Anyway, I'm going to go to sleep now. It's been a long tough day. _

_ Yours Truly, _

_ Susan Pevensie _

**Peter's POV January 29th 1941**

Today I woke up as early as usual to go to my job. I don't tell mum I'm working three too pay the bills and buy us things but what with rations and how tight money is without father around any more I've had to pick up the slack working to deliver telegrams and letters early every morning work at the local grocer then I go to whatever else I can pick up for some cash. Then I realize today is different. With a growing pool of dread in my stomach I realise what today is. My 18th birthday. Usually I'd be excited about this except for the fact that now I can be drafted and I'm terrified to have to leave my family here. I'd fight my hardest to come back to them but you never know. I work my jobs without much occurrence. Currently my third is to help paint Mrs. Swansy's house a patriotic blue with red and white trim. When I walk into the house and take my suit coat off I hear Lucy giggling. I walk farther in and there they are my family with a big dinner and smiles plastered on their glowing faces bless them. I don't tell anyone about my dread of today. About how likely it is with the direction of the war effort that I'll be drafted. Be dragged away from my amazing family. So I enjoy dinner with them. What does it matter if I lie awake for hours back in my room.

**Peter's POV February 6th 1941**

I said it was likely to come someday now that I'm 18. Well when I go out to check our mailbox for telegrams or letters on one cold late winter Thursday it's surreal when I open the box shift through bills and find the pale envelope addressed to me. I said it would come and so it did.

**An:** I want to point out that this is actually historically incorrect. In the second world war from 1939-1941 in Britain only single men from the ages of 20-22 could be conscripted. The draft didn’t come around in Britain until 1942 but it worked better with the plot for him to be younger and then drafted sooner in the war. So historical inaccuracies we stan that *all the dates vs. days are accurate I looked up a calendar so hopefully it's correct  



	2. A letter and A goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay to be honest out of every thing I've written and the things I've planned, This chapter is the worst. It's slightly choppy and the writings not great so I'm sorry about that but no matter how many times I re-write it I can't come up with something I like so I'm going to just leave this up as it is.  
> -Rome Wolf

**Peter's** **POV February 6th 1941**

Peter wasn’t not sure how to tell mum and the kids, as he had started thinking of them. As he walked back to the house as slowly as possible Peter contemplate the upcoming months of training and then being shipped off to some far away land to fight for Britain in a country that his boarding school hadn’t covered in world geography. He was nearing the house now and wiped a stray tear off his cheekbone. He curled his fist nails little crescent moons on his palm cutting in, that seemed to have become a bit of a bad habit since Father had passed away. 

He pushed open the door to the house. The letter was crumpled in his left hand. Hidden inside a safe little box. He took a deep gulp of air as he opened the door to the kitchen there was his precious family. Sitting around the kitchen table as Sue read one of the books about Narnia that she was slowly coming to forget. But she still liked the childish stories even if she would never admit it. Ed and his huge grin and breaking voice. Lucy his baby sister drawing beautiful intricate designs with a ballpoint pen on an envelope. His Mum subtly listening to what she thought was nothing more than a striking feat of imagination from her four children that she still enjoyed as she cooked something fragrant.

He sighed and came in from the corridor he had been admiring them from. “Mum.” He said, his voice heavy. “You might want to come sit down for this” His Mum’s brow furrowed an expression that has become all too common on her fair face. “Alright honey.” She wiped her hands on her apron and put the lid on the pot. “Is everything alright Pete?” She looked so worried, he hated that he was the cause of that stress. “No not really mum.” He said massaging his temples. “Here I’ll read it.” He said uncrumpling the government issued telegram. “Mr. Pevensie you have been selected for mandatory enlistment in the British Army. Please report to your local inscription office by 16th of February to pick up your uniform and fill out official documents. The train you will take to get to training will be leaving on February 23rd 1941 at 1300 hours. Thank you for serving your country.” His mum is crying and so are his siblings. Little drops of water carve rivulets in their faces. 

**Switch to ACTUALLY Peter’s POV here**

I hug each of them in turn comforting them. Something unexpected happens. Sue starts to yell at me. **“Why are you always so damn selfless. You just got told that you were being madatoroly enlisted in the military and your reaction is to comfort us. You can cry. I hear you y’know!”** I’m confused by what she means. “Wh-” **“ALL THE TIME YOU’RE SO STRONG AND TAKE THE BRUNT OF EVERYTHING. YOU CRY AT NIGHT ALL THE DARN TIME. I KNOW ABOUT HOW YOU LITERALLY WORK TWO SOMETIMES THREE JOBS TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING AND YOU JUST ACT LIKE THAT’S YOUR OBLIGATION ”** I’m startled and kind of scared. I never meant to make her feel like this. Gosh darn it I’m trying my best. Tears spring in my eyes. She knows about everything. Sue starts to look panicked. “Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I just you worry me so much and I love you. No don’t! Oh my lord I’m so sorry!” What is she talking about? But then Mum smooths a thumb under my eye and instead of dry friction I feel it slide easily across my wet cheeks. Oh no, I’m crying. I wipe at the tears and fight off how terrified I was by digging my nails deeper into my scabs. I take a deep breath inhale and exhale. Then I open my eyes. My family is staring at me. Mum looks at me for a moment then fiercely hugs me. Lu slithers her way into my lap squeezing me around the waist. Ed looks uncertain for about thirty seconds then comes and hugs me from behind. I gesture to Susan to come join us. She smiles nervously and I grin right back at her and I’m dog piled with the people I love.

**Peter’s POV February 23rd 1240 hours**

I’m sitting on the train platform with my luggage resting next to me. I’m wearing my uniform. Mum had ironed it just the day before so it was crisp and wrinkleless. The platform is flooded with young men boarding the train on their way to the military academy.

I hug my Mum as she let tears slip down her face. She clings to me for a moment. “They’re taking my baby boy away oh gosh. Promise you’ll try your hardest to come home Pete.” I smile weakly at her. “Of course mum. I promise.” Then I move on to Sue. She’s not crying right now but I can tell she might. I hug her and let her head rest on my shoulder. 

“Take care of them for me Sue?” I murmur near her ear. “Of course Pete.” I remember I wanted to say something else to her as well. “Oh and Sue no matter how childish you think Narnia is, don’t leave Lu and Ed behind?” she gives me a watery smile. “Alright Pete. Don’t just look out for everyone around you. Try not to get shot yourself.” I give her a pat on the back and tell her I won’t. 

Then I move to Ed. I crouch down in front of him so he’s taller than me and take his hands in mine. “Ed you are the man of the house now but you don’t have to bear that alone, Sue and mum can help you. Also don’t you even think about following me. I know that look. I’ll skin you alive before you can even start.” He frowns. “But Pete back in Narnia we always fought together.” I stand up and hug him. Lowering my voice I say. “Look Ed. This is different. We didn’t have guns there. You're the only man this family has left for sure. I might not come back and Mum and the girls need you.” Ed sniffs and I wipe a tear away for him. “Alright Pete. But you have to try to come back.” I smile. I already promised this to Mum but I’ll say it again. “I promise I’ll try my hardest Ed.”Then I move on to Lucy. She might be the hardest to say goodbye to. Her wise eyes meet mine. I envelope her in my long limbs. “Don’t worry too much Luc. Trust in Aslan’s plans. I’ll be back safe before you know” She smiles up at me, eyes dry. “I know Pete. I’ll watch Sue and Ed make sure they’re alright and You have to write whenever you can. I will.” I smile down at her. “Okay Lu I promise I’ll write to you all the time.” She gives me kiss on the cheek and we all wave as I start walking away.


	3. Steam engines and nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I updated the previous chapter because for some reason the last paragraph just didn't show up... So go read that if you haven't and without further adoo* something no one but me has been waiting for the next chapter!!  
> * I don't know how to spell that...  
> -Romeo Wolf

The whistle on the train blows and I hug them all one last time, pick up my small case with my personal items in it and step into the train. I find a compartment with a tall man who looks around 21 or 22. He seems sad to be leaving but who wouldn't? I walk in and clear my throat. “Excuse me sir can I sit here?” His head jerks up and he looks me up and down. “Yes of course Private” “Pevensie sir” He smiles at me. “Don’t call me sir makes me feel old. I’m only twenty.” I sit down and rest my small bag next to me. “Alright then. I’m Peter Pevensie. What's your name?” His eyes twinkle and I can tell that his usual expression is much less sober. “Well then Pevensie I’m Private Waters. John Waters.” I glance out the window and wave briefly as the train leaves the station. “ John. That was my father's name.” He looks like I’ve peaked his interest. “Was?” He asks. “Yeah” I give him a weak smile. “He was a medic. He was caught in artillery fire last year in the battle of france.” He frowns and looks sad for me. “Do you have any older siblings? I mean you can’t possibly be over 20.” I glance away at the fields quickly. The familiar sensation of nails in my palms helps me swallow back the emotions this strange man is drawing out of me. “No, I'm the oldest. I'm 18. I have four siblings Susan she’s 17 then there’s Ed he’s going to turn 14 in April and Lucy, She’s still only 12.” He looks at me as if realizing what I must have been through. “I had two older brother’s. They both enlisted in the air force. Went down on their first deployment. The plains broke as they were flying over to France.” That sounds awful. “What happened to your parents?” I ask. I hope they’re still around for Waters sake. “Well my Mother died after she had me. But good old dad’s still around I guess.” I nod at him understandingly. “I’m sorry Waters. You seem like a nice person.” We talk idly for about an hour. I find out that he enlisted willingly about a month and a half ago. Then we reach another station and the train pulls to a stop. We promise to find each other later today in the barracks.  
I get off the train and am taken aback by the huge looming buildings that surround me. Concrete stretches out off the platform for miles with the outcroppings of ugly cheap looking grey buildings. It looked barren and war like despite it being just a training academy. He glanced around as the flood of people in army green surrounded him and he was dragged this way and that. I looked around frantically until he found a somewhat squat looking Corporal who appeared to be in his early forties standing stiffly directing people off the train. I waded over “Sir um excuse me Corporate sir.” He looks over at me and my tall wiry body trying to get to him. I make it through the crowd and stand in front of him. “How can I help you Private?” His voice sounds weathered and aged. “Um Corporal I’m wondering where I should go.” He smiles gently at me, which is a strange expression underneath his fluffy walrus moustache. “Let’s wait out the crowd see if there’s anyone else who needs to be personally escorted. Then I’ll take you to meet the rest of your training troupe.” We wait a few minutes and the crowds of young men in caps start to clear. No one else has come to ask for help so we can go now. “Son, can I see your paper please?” He asks me in a kind tone. “Yes sir. Here” I hand over the papers I’d gotten when I went to get my uniform at the enlistment office. “Huh.” He grunts and looks back at me. “You're with the troop I’m assisting. Come on Pevensie.” I smile a little glad the kind man with the Yorkshire accent will be present during the coming uncertain months. “Yes Sir.” I answer suddenly more aware that, yes this is reality. Peter Pevensie High King of Narnia, Have been enlisted in the British military. “Um, Corporal Sir if you don’t mind what's your name” I say as we walk. As soon as it comes out of my mouth I realize I’ve probably overstepped a boundary but there’s something about this man’s kind demeanour that makes me want to get to know him outside of the war. “I’m sorry Sir that was-” He cuts me off. “It’s alright. Just don’t ask any of the senior officers something like that. The name’s Cappleman” I’m relieved that the kind male doesn’t punish me before I’ve even met the Sergeant and rest of my training division.  
We’ve been walking for about 15 minutes at this point and we are approaching a large group of men and boys with an officer who for some reason looks vaguely familiar. “This is our stop Private.” I nod stiffly, nervous for what's coming. I insert myself into the middle of the group. “Hello boys.” The tall man says in a crisp stern voice. “I’m Second Lieutenant Baker.” It hits me where I know this man from. He’s been promoted quite a bit from when I last saw him but he’s the man who came to tell us about Father’s death. “I’ll be training you boys till you’re deemed fit to go out there and kill some nazis.” I swallow, I’m not sure I want to kill anyone even if they are nazis. I’ve never had much of a stomach for killing people even back in Narnia. “This is Corporal Cappleman. He’ll be assisting me with training you up to shape.” The man in front of me snorts. “Some of us are already in shape sir.” The Second Lieutenant looks at him sharply. “What’s your name Private?” He says sternly. “Allens sir.” The man is still smirking. Does he not understand that this is serious. He seems like the type of immature kid who enlists in the military for the glory of it. “Well then Allens. I wasn’t informed that smart aliks like you were qualified for the front. Would you like to go to France without any training?” The mousy brown haired head shakes. “No sir, I’m sorry sir.” Second Lieutenant Baker smiles. “Good. Now give me twenty push ups. I’ll let you off easy since this is your first day, but if you interrupt me again with your unnecessary comments I won’t be so forgiving.” Allens looks shocked. “But Sir I didn’t me-” The Lieutenant looks at him sharply. “You want to make that forty mister?” “No sir.” Allens drops down to the ground and I step to the side so he can stretch his legs out.  
Second Lieutenant Baker returns to the front of our troop. “Alright I’m going to call off your names to make sure everyone’s here then we’ll start drills.” He reads through a list and my mind drifts back home. I haven’t been away a day yet and I can’t help the horrible ache I feel. “Pevensie.” I hear my name in the Second Lieutenants rough voice. I clear my throat and respond. “Here sir.” I say, my voice breaks in the middle, this makes me think of Father and all he must have gone through. Allens and a few others snort. He glares at them and moves on down the list. He’s nearing the end and I hear him call a name I recognize. “Waters.” I look around. “ Here Sir.” John’s voice comes from the left side of me. I glance that way again and see his dark hair standing slightly lower than mine at a string like 6’3”. He looks at me and inclines his head a little.  
  
TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY ALEC BENJAMIN MAKING ME CRY

  
I’m exhausted and it’s only the first day. As I make my way to barracks building 4F I hang my head, wishing that life after Narnia had gone differently. That father had never died. That i hadn’t been enlisted. I run into something and realize it’s one of the other boys from training. Jenkins I think. “Hey watch it mister.” He says rudely. This makes me scowl. “I’m sorry Jenkins.” He grins at me in a cynical way. “You bloody well should be Pevenskie.” I look him up and down and have to remind myself there’s no point in fighting and I should just walk away calmly not letting him provoke me. When I get to my Barracks I collapse onto the creaky mattress and open the case that had been brought in for me. It has my journal, a medallion with the Narnian lion on it, an envelope that Lucy had given to me and told me to open once I got to the training camp and last at the bottom of the pile the thing I hold closest to me, a memory from home a slightly water damaged picture of Ed, Lucy, Susan and I all sitting underneath the huge old oak in our front yard laughing. I have Edmund in a headlock and Lucy's sitting in my lap. Susan leans against the tree reading a book beside us. I stare at it for a moment then decide I should open Lucy's letter.

_February 23rd 1941_

_Dear Peter,_  
 _Sometimes things get hard both here and in Narnia. But remember what you always said to me before you and Ed left? You would always tell me not to worry. To remember that Aslan is with us. I bet that's what you'll tell me at the station. But now I want to remind you of_ that. _Wherever you are even in stinky nasty barracks miles away, Aslan is with you. Have faith in him. I love you so much, you must come back._  
 _  
Love,_ _Your little sister Lucy S. Pevensie_

  
I take a deep breath and realise I'm crying. Big tears make tracks down my face. I wipe them away. I don’t want to seem weak on my first day here. Now I’m thinking about them though. My lovely Mum, always so strong with her kind eyes and wispy dark hair so much like Susan’s. Susan and her bright red lipstick and insistence on taking care of us all. Little Lucy with her kind wise old eyes and strawberry blond hair.* Ed and his desire to stand beside me no matter the risks. I want to protect them at all costs but what happens if I can’t?  
I tuck the letter into my bag and pick up my journal and pen to write down what’s happened today. I think for a moment and uncap the pen.  
  
_Feb 23rd 1941 England first day of military training_  
  
 _Hello,_  
 _Today was my first day of training. I already miss everyone at home so much. I love them and hope I can protect them but what if I can’t? Today on the train I met a nice man a couple years older than me whose name is John Waters. John like father, speaking of father I discovered that our Lieutenant is a promoted Sergeant Baker the man who informed us of father's death. We did lots of drills and things, but they weren’t too hard since I’m still fit after Narnia. The only thing I expect to be very hard in training is gun training. I’ve always been terrible at aiming, once Su tried to get me to_ shoot _with her (with her bows back in Narnia) and I literally shot a plum from the tree... the tree was behind us and i was aiming for the target straight in front of me I don’t even know how it happened. I miss her so much. But I digress. The point is I have absolutely horrible aim so I’m not sure what’s going to happen. Well goodbye for now I’m going to try to get some before more training tomorrow._

_Peter J. Pevensie_

I roll around a bit in my bunk. I’m sleeping on the bottom so I can feel the rough floor beneath me with it’s bumps and cracks through the thin military mattresses. I toss and turn for I don’t know as I listen to other officers slowly stop talking and climb into their own beds. Eventually I fall asleep.

 **I’m standing in the street back home in Finchley across from a familiar house when I feel the rumbling of planes in the distance I’m confused as to what’s happening. Why are there so many of them? I’m transported inside my house where I see my family including my father which doesn’t make sense, wasn’t he killed? I hear rather than see a bomb drop from the sky right through our roof and into our living room.I try to move, to shield them with my body. To deactivate the bomb...to do something but I can’t move. I’m stuck standing there watching. Lucy screams at the top of her lungs, long and piercing. Edmund sobs as he hugs Sue. Mum tries to push them all back. But in slow motion I watch my beautiful family as the missile explodes.** **The light of it is blinding. I can’t see anything but white.**

  
I shoot up from my bed and slam my head into the bunk above me. I’m breathing heavily and I look around me, panicked. I remember where I am and what’s actually going on. I calm down slightly and roll back over in my bed. I’m still shaking a bit but after praying for Aslan to protect my family I’m settled enough to close my eyes and attempt to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n okay so I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while but I had to fix my absolutely ancient laptop to finish this chapter and that took awhile... Then I wrote a bunch and for some odd reason just... Didn't post it


	4. An Aircraft and two letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't listen to my excuses. But I'm back now since school is starting tomorrow I'll either start to be way more productive or I'll be super busy all the time! Whatever happens thank you all so much for reading. Kudos are good but don't feel obligated!!  
> -Romeo Wolf

**Peter’s POV May 19 1941**

Today is the day we’re being shipped off to the trenches in France. After months of training and practice missions it’s finally time. I’m terrified honestly. I’ve heard what it’s like over there. I feel justified to be scared but I’m not going to tell my mates that. We’re one of the many platoons being deployed this week. There are around 35 men who I've trained with. Second Lieutenant Baker is our commander and we met our Platoon Sergeant Belons. He's a nice enough man but very strict, which of course most senior officers are.

Lieutenant Baker enters the room back straight and voice stern. “ Privates it’s time to load into the planes. Let’s go. Let’s go. Don’t dawdle. Up. Up. Out.” He yells at us. I think he’s worried too. I move out of the concrete barracks with the other soldiers finding John in their ranks and moving to walk next to him. We all load into a huge looming aircraft that I’m sure would impress even Queen Elizabeth might be impressed by. I’ve never ridden in a plane before, ah the disadvantage of ruling over a medieval land in a magical wardrobe. I jolt out of my thoughts as the platoon sergeant again yells at us too hurry. I’m sweating heavily despite the cloudy British sky so I wipe my palms across my olive green trousers and step up the ramp . I settle in the tight spot between John and a man with a voluminous walrus mustache who’s name is Beckett. As the plain begins to taxi my leg starts to bounce nervously. I may be Peter the magnificent but I am slightly more fearful than I let on to being. As Oreiusonce told Edmund I bravery is not the lack of fear but the ability to control it. John presses down my leg with his left hand to stop its bouncing. “Well Pete at least we’ll get to fly in a giant metal bird before we get shot to death by Nazis.” I grin at him sarcastically. “Well never really thought about flying before but dying under fire is the most  _ honorable _ way to go after all _. _ I couldn’t bloody well stand for it if I was forced to do something like grow old and die peacefully now could I?” Sarcastic banter like this has become normal between John and I. 

After an indeterminably long rough and claustrophobic ride in the plane we touch down in what I assume must be our designated landing area. I’m fidgeting with my dog tags as we touch down. Terrified to be forced into such a bloody impersonal form of war. I’d never say it outloud for fear of being seen as sympathetic towards Nazis which I most certainly am not. But it always seemed so terrible. Back in Narnia they had always mourned every life lost in battle, enemy or not. 

“Alright chaps. We’re unloading, get your arse’s out. come on. Out. Out. Out!” Orders the Lieutenant. I heave myself up, knees aching and pull John up. “Look I know you must have been quite the charmer but you can’t woo me with just your manners. You’ll have to give me more than that.” Jokes John. I smile fleetingly and we hop out of the plane and then walk next to each other to where the Lieutenant stands stiffly next to an unknown face who appears to have a thick French accent and is speaking rapidly. The French man rushes off and we all stand at attention.

May 21st 1941

Dear Peter,

This is Ed first. I miss you so much big brother. I can’t believe that you’ve already been gone so long. So much has happened Pete. I think I’ve met someone at school. His name is Rob and I've told Mum that it's a nickname for Robertta (what an awful thing to name your child) but we both know that’s not the case. I’ve been thinking about what I might want to do in the future and honestly journalism sounds nice. We've all felt such a huge hole since you left. It’s right in my chest and i never really realised all the little things you do to take care of me before you left but now that there aren’t any more glasses of milk after a winter nightmare or hours simply sitting beating you at chess while we talk I’ve realized what a huge presence you are… Lu is demanding that I give her the letter now so she can write you but just so you know, everything is going well here. Love you so much Pete! Hey Peter, This is Lucy! Edmund finally stopped being a paper hog. We’re all doing quite well though obviously we all miss you greatly. I’m a little worried about Mum, She seems terribly stressed and I can’t blame her. You are the most worrying brother ever! I think She still misses dad and she's very scared that the same thing is going to happen to you. On to a cheerier subject, I've decided to write a book of stories about Narnia. I wish you were here to help you've always had such an interesting style of storytelling. I think you learned it from father. Things are going alright here but if you don't come home soon I’m going to get very irritated with these two. Never forget to trust in Aslan. All the love in the world to you, Lucy. _Hello Peter, This is Su as you might have figured as I’m the only one left who hasn't written. I’m working now, at that charming little dress shop on Juniper ST. in the city. The one I used to drag you to when we were both free? I said that they looked like something a person in a castle would wear. Now that I have lived in a castle I know that the simple beautys there are far too drab for any banquet but sometimes I can remember why I thought that. We all approve of Eddie's current beau even though we know it can't last long after all, he's Oh so young again… We all are. Well stay safe we all love you so much Pete._

__ __ _ Sincerely missing you, love you so, Susan,  _ _ Edmund  _ and Lucy.

P.S. Mum says she loves you and misses you too. She says that when you come back we can all have your favorite

__ “Well hello there stranger!” John greets me. I look up from my photograph, tucking it away into my jacket automatically. “Hello, John.” I sigh. He frowns, concerned. “What’s wrong Pete?” I take the old thing back out of my pocket. “I suppose I’m just missing my family.” I say, a wave of sadness passing through me. “I understand that.” John sighs. “I miss my dad so much. As much as he drives me insane sometimes I love him.” Then he turns to me. “But y’know what I miss the most?” I think for a moment and shake my head. “What?” “Old Mrs. Cooper’s Corned beef with mashed potatoes. I’ve never been able to figure out what she did to them but hey were creamier than anything.” I grin a wobbly grin at him and then for some reason we both break into a fit of hysterical school girl giggles. I take out my photograph after we’ve both calmed down. “These are my siblings.” I tell him. He nods and points to what is obviously me. “I bet that one’s” He pauses dramatically. “Susan.” I smile at him and kick his shin lightly. He smiles back and chuckles lightly as a new round of gunshots begin to sound. “No. That’s me. That’s Ed. The girl with strawberry blond hair is my littlest sister, Lu. And the much to serious older girl is Sue.”

_ June 8th 1941 _

_ Dear Sue Ed and Luc, _

_ I’ve been promoted to the rank of lance corporal. Only one stripe but it is nice to be promoted so soon in. I’m Sorry I haven't written recently, we have barely gotten a break. The war effort, as much as it pains me to say does not seem too optimistic. (please don't tell Mum I said that) The lieutenant seems fond of me all though he appears that way with most of the soldiers. We are in the country currently all tough it’s nowhere near as enjoyable as the Professors house.  _ _ The filth and smoke seem to follow one out here and illnesses are common _ _. I met a friend on the train we took. His name is John Waters. John is doing well and says that  _ _ if we ever _ _ when we get back from this terrible war he’d love to meet all of you. I’ve been telling the other men stories of Aslan. Of course they think it’s just a child's game but some days when the fear runs through us like electricity does a wire and the shooting becomes too much I fear Aslan is the only thing that keeps me from simply falling down. I’m sorry for all the grim talk. How is the job going Sue? Remember that you can't just focus on that. You might even be able to go to university in America when this is all over. Lu the book sounds amazing. Maybe you can include some of those illustrations you did when we first came back. Eddy I’m so happy for you but since I’m so far away I’ll just have to warn you through letter. I know you’ve always had inclinations which I have no problem with but you can't let mum or anyone know… you know England isn't exactly as accepting as Narnia was to those types of things and even there there were some who thought you should be banished for it. Whatever you do remember we’re all here for you no matter what. _

_ Your brother who desperately misses all of you and loves you dearly,  _

_ Peter J. Pevensie  _

_ P.S. Tell Mum I love her too and that anything is my favorite after this awful war food. Have you ever tried military Tea? If you haven't I would recommend to never put yourself through such a horrible experience. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! If you're reading this well then... good job :) I'm taking suggestions for my playlist. I like basically anything but if your music is to nonrhythmic or whatever the reason I didn't include it is cause I do actually use this playlist to write!!!


	5. An Illness and a death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to you all. This is an ever changing work. I've begun to think about some different paths for this story so I had to go back and do some setup. I would also like to send out a formal request to any friends who recently discovered that I write and may be reading this to have a conversation with me about this work.(and the other one) I'm so sorry about not writing anything for the past like four months. It's been stressful. I just moved schools and my mom was running for a local office. She won. Anyways I will try and be better! Alrighty... onto the work!
> 
> Romeo Wolf

**August 27th, 1941 Eastern France RAMC emergency hospital**

The gun shots are loud and the ever-present noise pounds into my head.  _ Bow bow bow.  _ I see Lucy sitting on the end of my bed. Wait why would she be here? I hear a voice. “Now son that’s it. Hey I’m right here” The voice checks my dog tags. “Pevensie” Father? No he- he died didn't he? Just as I turn back to ask her what’s going on Lucy dissolves and I am met by the sight of neat white scratchy hospital blankets. I turn to look at the voice and there is a tall thin man with salt and pepper hair and neatly trimmed sideburns wearing the RAMC* uniform. I try to reach out to the man, a doctor I assume. To croak out my many questions. All that comes out is a weak cough. 

“Shhhhh, it’s alright Pevensie.” The man attempts to calm me. The cordial, I need it. “Luc-” I break off into a fit of dry throated hacking. “Lucy.” I reach out for her, she’s at the end of the bed. No it’s Ed, he’s sitting there with a dark haired boy. They’re kissing. “No nonono they’ll ca-” They’ll be caught. “Gogoggogogo le-”  _ wheeze.  _ The man with the sideburns pushes me down. I’m struggling now. It’s John at the end of the bed. He’s been shot. Why Isn’t the doctor helping him? “You have to. He’s worse. Help hi-”  _ wheeze.  _ I’m too weak. I collapse back onto the hospital bed. 

September 5th 1941

Dear Peter,

We got your last letter last week. It’s good to hear from you. We’re happy for your promotion. Even I was starting to get a little nervous about your lack of response. It’s quite alright though. I don’t mind as long as I know you’re safe. I hope the conditions improve for you. I’m glad you’ve been keeping the men's morale up. What am I saying? You’re Peter. Of course you have. Please tell John we’d all love to meet him as well. Mum’s been doing better recently. Don’t you dare scare her back to the mess she was before brother. I’m joking (mostly) I know you can’t control it. May Aslan be with you, Sue wants the letter now so I’m handing it over. _Hello Pete! It’s fantastic to hear from you, we were all beginning to worry something dreadful. I know not to get too focused Pete. I am doing well in school and have begun to attend a weekly club made up by the interested young ladies of the city to help out in the war effort. Congratulations on becoming Lance Corporal Pevensie. We’ve been doing our very best to help you all out. Rob and Edmund are still going out. I simply hope Ed isn’t too invested. You know how awful he is after breakups. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Edmund wants to write now. Goodbye Peter._ **Hi Pete! It’s so nice to be able to write again. I would like to congratulate you, my liege on being promoted from the very last rank to second last. Really though Pete, good job. Things are going surprisingly better for me. My teacher thinks that journalism is an excellent idea of a career path for me. Rob’s brother is also part of the war effort. He says that his brother joined up with the RAF about a year ago. Mum made some positively delicious jam from the wild strawberries Lucy and Sue went out and picked in Sussex last week. I would send some but I’m not sure how long this will take to arrive. We all miss you very much.**

**Sincerely,**

**Edmund,** Lucy, _and Susan_

October 19th 1941

Dear Brother and Sisters,

I am being sent home this week. A few months ago, in August I contracted TB and nearly died. The doctors were, in a miraculous turn of events able to save me. I have recovered as far as they say I will be able to. They picked me up after they sent some field doctors in for a terrible shoot out that had occurred. My dear friend Private Waters was killed.  Aslan has failed me. I pray to Aslan that he is as favored in The Kingdom as he deserves. I will be returning on aircraft on October 24th at roughly 1730 hours. If you would be so kind as to ask mother to prepare corned beef and French style mashed potatoes. I’m glad things are going so well for all of you. I love you all very much and am very excited to see you all.

Forever your brother,

Peter J. Pevensie

Peter sighed and sealed the envelope, handing it off to be mailed. He closed his fist, nails biting into year old scars. He was going to be shipped back in five days… without John. In the middle of the war. He had been rather successful apparently even with his terrible aim. He had been promoted in June to lance corporal and had recently been notified that he would be given a second chevron, because apparently even in his ill state he had managed to save another man by dragging him. Quite aggressively according to a witness. Behind a tree after he had been shot once and then staunching the wound with his jacket. Of course it turned out that the man he had saved was Private Allens. He got up from his seat and went to go make his daily rounds visiting the other injured patients.


	6. A Homecoming and A Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey People! I'm baaa-aaaack. I really hope you've all come to expect my irregular update schedule by now but...if not then I'm so sorry. I've been pretty unmotivated and honestly I had to watch twilight the other day to bring some comedy into my life. Yes. Really. Anyway here is a sweet chapter! We're finallllyyyyy past the pure build up now. I'm really excited to write the next chapter so hopefully I will update that soon but no promises. Time keeps getting away from me and I keep on forgetting to do my writing even though it actually improves my mood. This is a short one today. So without further ado, I present my writing to thee.  
> ~Romeo(that is a pun by the way)

**POV Lucy Pevensie, October 24th 1941 at 17:35 hours**

I’m nervously bouncing on the balls of my feet when we start to hear the low growl and see a black dot rapidly approaching from the horizon.It’s Peter's plane I know but I’m irrationally nervous that he might not be in it. What if it was a hoax by the Germans and really they’re going to bomb us. No, I tell myself that’s silly. A plane growls down on the horizon, a giant monstrous beast that approaches us and I start to shake a little bit at it’s sheer immensity. Edmund pulls me into his side. I’m okay, I’ll have Peter back soon. The plane touches down and as it comes to a stop. Soldiers, the only way I can describe them begin to exit the plane. A short man with a shock of red comes out. Then there is a strong burly man with wide shoulders and dark hair comes out. A mousy haired, straight backed man with an eye patch. And another man, and another and another. None of them are Peter. Where is he whereishewhereishewhereishewherei- and there he is. A tall blonde wiry man, coughing like a sputtering engine and limping out towards them

She rushed out to meet him. He looks so sad and all she wants to do is hug him and never let her  _ amazingsmartkindwonderfullmagnificent  _ big brother go. She finally makes impact with his weakened body and he scoops her up into his arms and spins her up and around, using her momentum to propell them. He sets her back on the ground, hugs her tight and says one word. “ _ Lucy _ '' It's like he’s saying something sacred. He pulls back and looks at her with teary eyes. “You’re thirteen now aren’t you Luc? Oh Aslan you’ve got even more freckles than last time I saw you!” They both utter a watery laugh. Which he turns into a hacking cough. “Oh dear, Peter are you alright?” He’s got her worried now and they both know that no amount of assurance that he is “Perfectly alright Luc, just a little cough.” Will get her to forget about it. She decides that that conversation can wait and she starts to pull him back to their family. Edmund is now rushing over and when he gets to their slowly approaching forms he goes straight to Peter. “Oh Aslan Pete, I’m so glad you’re back. We’ve all missed you so much.” His eyes start to tear up as well and Peter pulls him in, holding him close to his chest like the most precious thing in the world and never letting go of Lucy’s beckoning hand. They begin to walk back to Mum and Sue again. 

When they finally meet each other halfway Peter hugs their mother and tearfully pecks her cheek. He turns to Susan and as soon as they hug he seems to wilt around her, collapsing in on himself. It worries Lucy how small and sad her big strong  _ powerfullgentlecaringmagnificent  _ Brother looks. She can see what this terrible war has done to him, twenty times worse than any battle in Narnia. It makes her ache but also makes her understand why he would never let any of them come with him to the front. 

He finally stands back up after almost two minutes collapsed on her older sister. Peter stands back up and musters a smile, looking down at all of them and then turning to Mum. “Can I drive home?” He asks with a sparkling, teary grin. “Of course you can darling. I’ve prepared to make the dinner you asked for. Was there any reason for your specificity?” Mum asks what I'm sure we all thought was an innocuous question. A shadow passes through Peter's cerulean blue eyes and for a moment he looks like Atlas, carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. “It was John’s favorite meal his Grandmother used to make. He-” Pete stutters a little here. “John he uh- he passed on in the same battle they found me in.” 

We get back to the house and all pile out of the car, driven as safely and legally as it always has been when my eldest brother is at the wheel. He’s never any fun when we do things like driving. Overly fierce and protective of us, even when we were all grown up back in Narnia. 

We walk into the house and my mother ushers Peter to the sofa rushing off to make us some tea. Peter smiles at us all taking us in. “You’ve all grown up so much! It’s only been about a year hasn’t it? Oh Aslan” Peter exhales as he says The Great Lions name. He focusses on Ed for a moment, as if trying to figure something out. Then, after a long pause that made everyone but him uncomfortable he opens his mouth again. “Eddy, I’m so happy to see you and I deeply apologize for leaving. But I have to ask. Did I really do that much emotional damage?” He sounds so overly sincere that we all know something is up. “Pete what on earth are you on about?” So Edmund is just as confused as me and Sue, who share a suspicious look at our brothers' antics. “Well” Peter sounds sympathetic now. “It’s just that, Ed, sideburs really aren’t the look for you.” Edmund turns red. Eventually me and my dark haired sister can’t hold in the laughter any more either. Ed starts to chuckle after that and Pete breaks, grinning and laughing. Peter starts to cough again, and this time it’s dry and deep, deep in his body. Eventually he manages to calm down. Mum chooses that moment to walk in and although she looks a little woriedly at Pete she seems torealuse she probably can’t help him very much and offers up our choice of mismathced china. I pick the one with blue forget me nots that match my eyes and a little brown sparrow on it. We all catch up for a while more and then Mum and Sue excuse themselves to go prepare supper. I snuggle against Pete while Ed and he play Chess till Sue comes and summons us to the dining room. We all have a relatively content time even if I do sometimes catch Peter’s eyes welling up with tears. After that we return to the parlor and stay up as a family long after dark, eventually all falling asleep curled up in an awkward puppy pile with Mum in the rocking chair knitting contently.


End file.
